True Friendship is Forever
by Katy.J
Summary: Bella conhece Alice e tornam-se melhores amigas e inseparáveis, mas Bella apaixona-se pelo irmão do meio de Alice, Edward, será que ele vai corresponder?
1. O Começo

**Capítulo 1:**

O começo de tudo

Estava deitada na minha cama na minha nova casa a olhar para o meu novo quarto, ainda pouco mobílado. Tinha acabado de me mudar para Forks com o meu pai, Charlie. Forks é uma cidade no meio do nada onde chove muito e há pouco sol mas sinceramente isso agrada-me. Os meus pais tinham-se separado, e eu preferi ir viver com Charlie. Estava um pouco chateada com a minha mãe, por ela ter arranjado um novo namorado apenas duas semanas depois de se ter divorciado. Era demasiado cedo para a desculpar por ter magoado o meu pai, mas ela é minha mãe ...

Vivi toda a minha infância em Phoenix, mas nem por isso tinha amigos, eu não era das populares da escola, muito menos das lindonas e perfeitinhas, e o pior de tudo é que com 17 anos eu nunca tive um namorado, tirando aqueles da primária que ninguem liga. Nada que me preocupe, eu nunca me interessei realmente por nenhum...

Ouvi três leves batidas na porta.

- Entra, pai! - disse

Ele abriu a porta e eu sentei-me na beira da cama, tentado afastar os pensamentos que ainda me estavam na cabeça.

- Não vais sair, hoje? - perguntou, olhando pra mim reprovadoramente.

Essa pegunta era de resposta óbvia. Charlie quer que eu vá sair, mas para quê? E o mais importante, com quem? Eu nao conheço ninguem aqui.

- Nao, pai. Tenho de arrumar as malas, e dar uma arrumação a esta casa, que pouca mobília tem – repondi enquanto me levantava da cama e procurava os chinelos.

- Bella, já que estás com tanta vontade de arrumar a casa podias ir escolher umas mobílias para a casa, e enquanto ias davas um passeio e conhecias a vizinhança. Eu não quero que fiques aqui trancada o resto do dia.

- Então nao tranques a porta – respondi, arrependendo-me de imediato – Tudo bem, eu vou tratar da mobília e vou dar um passeio.

- Tenho de ir trabalhar, mas se precisares de alguma coisa ... tens o meu telemóvel, e leva o teu ... não hesites em ...

- Pai, respira! - disse dando-lhe um beijo leve na face – vai tudo correr bem. Bom trabalho!

Eu e Charlie tinhamo-nos mudado para esta cidade, porque ele arranjou aqui um emprego como chefe da policia local, e não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade.

- Obrigada, Bella. Até logo – disse sorrindo, e saíu de seguida.

Charlie tinha uma coisa boa, não me controlava como a minha mãe, Renée, controlava. Ele sabia que se eu tinha prometido ia cumprir, ele sabia que não precisava de se certificar. Ouvi o carro do meu pai arrancar e relaxei bastante, estes momentos sozinha iam fazer-me bem. Dirigi-me á casa-de-banho e amarrei o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo deixando uma madeixa de for a, depois lavei a cara. Quando desci as luzes estavam todas acesas, desliguei-as e vesti o meu casaco, quando calçei as botas e estava pronta, dirigi-me para o dia enevoado.

A vista não era feia, mas estava demasiado enevoada para eu dizer que era bonita. Começei a andar por um longo jardim, bastante bonito e decidi sentar-me um pouco no jardim. Senti alguem tocar-me no ombro e saltei do banco, olhando para quem me tinha tocado. Era uma rapariga baixa, diria que tinha a minha idade, cabelos pretos e espetados em todas as direcções, tinha um ar divertido apesar de a sua cara ser de desespero.

- Olá! Desculpa pelo susto.

- Ola! Não tem mal – sorri calorosamente – Querias alguma coisa?

A cara dela metia pena. Será que ela precisava de ajuda?

- Na verdade, sim. Eu mudei-me para aqui á pouco tempo, e acho que me perdi, não sei ir pra casa, foi o primeiro dia que saí sozinha e ainda por cima a pé ... já conheço as ruas todas, mas só de carro e com o meu irmão.

Eu mudei-me hoje, na verdade é o meu primeiro dia aqui, mas explica-me onde moras que pode ser-me familiar, mas se não for eu ligo ao meu pai e ele encontra a tua casa num instante – tentei acalma-la – o meu pai é da policia – acrescentei.

Ela ficou com uma cara aliviada e sorriu-me – Muito, muito obrigada. Eu moro ao pé de uns pinheiros com muito musgo, uma grande moradia toda feita em vidro, três andares...

- Oh! És tu que moras lá? - perguntei incrédula.

Era óbvio que sabia onde era a casa dela, eu reparei na casa mal cheguei a Forks, era linda, no meio da cidade, mas mesmo assim tinha um ar isolado e misterioso, e por acaso, era mesmo colada á minha.

- Sou sim – lançou-me um grande sorriso – Sabes onde é?

- Sei claro, é a casa ao lado da minha – Disse-lhe agarrando-lhe a mão – anda comigo.

Não sei como é que ela teve confiança para me seguir, mas seguiu-me e passado uns segundos lá estavamos nós em frente á grande casa.

- Ah! Muito obrigada! Foste a minha salvação! - agradeceu. Senti-me bem com a sensação de alguem simpatizar comigo para além dos meus pais – Moras naquela casa? - apontou para a minha casa e eu assenti – É muito bonita, á uns dias perguntei-me quem iria para ali morar.

Sorri-lhe e soltei a sua mão – Eu tambem me perguntei quem será que vivia na tua casa, mas parece que já descobri. A propósito a tua casa tambem é muito bonita.

- Obrigada. Queres entrar? - perguntou-me pegando-me na mão e avançando.

Hesitei e ela parou de imediato para me olhar. Não estava habituada a ir tão depressa, ou melhor eu não estava habituada a ter amigos, nem que fosse por 5 minutos. Mas não a podia deixar mal, eu simpatizei mesmo com ela.

- Adorava – sorri-lhe – Mas antes de entrar ... o meu nome é Bella Swan.

- Oh desculpa! Sou a Alice Cullen.

Disse enquanto caminhavamos para a porta de sua casa. Quando ela abriu a porta eu fiquei maravilhada nunca tinha visto uma casa tão bonita. Eu estava estupefacta a olhar para a sala de estar quando ela me levou para o terceiro andar pela mão, enquanto me indicava os quartos da sua família.

- No segundo andar no corredor ao fundo á direita é o quarto do meu irmão Emmett, no corredor ao fundo á esquerda é o quarto dos meus pais Esme e Carlisle, agora aqui, no terceiro andar, o quarto aqui ao lado é o meu e o quarto ao fundo de tudo é o de Edward, o meu irmão do meio, eu sou a mais nova. Entra – disse enquanto me abria a porta que dava para o seu gigante quarto.

Era lindo como o resto da casa, parede pintadas de cor de rosa suave, colcha cor-de-rosa a combinar com as paredes, uma secretária com um computador fixo e outro portátil ao lado, várias pinturas que eu suspeito que tenha sido ela a fazer, tinha várias fotografias espalhadas pelo quarto e na mesinha de cabeceira a foto dela e de um rapaz, estantes enormes com livros e cd's e dois pufs virados para a televisão, no fundo do quarto tinha uma divisão para um armário, eu conseguia ver por um bocado da porta aberta, e uma casa-de-banho ao fundo á esquerda, supus eu.

- O teu quarto é lindo! Estou sem palavras. Foste tu que o decoraste? - perguntei

- Sim, fui. As pinturas foi o Jasper que fez ... ele é um artista, o **meu** artista.

Acho que ela não me tinha falado de nenhum Jasper, seria o cão? Mas o cão nao faria pinturas...

- Desculpa a pergunta, mas quem é o Jasper?

Ela sorriu calorosamente como eu tinha feito anteriormente – Faz as perguntas que quiseres, agora somos amigas.

Amigas ... amigas. Soava-me bem. Ela levantou-se e foi buscar a foto que estava na sua mesinha de cabeceira. Levou-me até ao puff e sentou-se ao meu lado – Jasper é o meu namorado.

Era bonito, bastante até, olhos castanhos e cabelo loiro. Eles faziam um casal fofinho, ambos tinha uma cara querida e além disso via-se que ela gostava mesmo dele.

Passamos o resto da tarde a partilhar experiencias e a contar as nossas histórias sinceramente gostava mesmo de Alice, ela tinha muito haver comigo. Quando cheguei a casa já era muito tarde, e Charlie estava preocupado, expliquei ao meu pai porque é que nao tinha comprado mobílias e porque me tinha atrasado, e ele ficou feliz por saber que tinha feito uma nova amiga, exigindo-me que a apresentasse no dia a seguir. Deitei-me e adormeci de imediato, só tive tempo de pensar que ia adorar estar em Forks.

* * *

Nova Fic espero que gostem meninas.

Façam-me feliz e deixem review

Proximo capitulo coming *.*

Divirtam-se,

Caty J. Cullen


	2. Destino?

**2. Destino?**

Já eram 9 da manhã, mas nao estava com muita vontade de me levantar, estava com os olhos meios fechados, quando alguem abriu a porta muito rapido e eu assustei-me, caindo da cama.

- Bom Dia, Bellinha! - Disse a Alice bem alto, com uma voz alegre a conter o riso. Ela correu até ao pé de mim, estatelada no chão e ajudou-me a sentar na cama, sentando-se ao meu lado – Magoaste-te? - perguntou tentando nao gargalhar.

- Olá Alice! - respondi confusa – Não eu estou habituada.

- Desculpa eu para a proxima entro mais devagar – disse sorrindo

- Muito Obrigada, mas como entraste aqui?!- perguntei

- O teu pai estava a sair e deixou-me entrar. A propósito é muito simpático. Agora, levanta-te e vai já para a casa-de-banho, tomar banho.

- Onde vamos? - perguntei ainda confusa.

Ela deu uma vista de olhos no meu quarto – Comprar mobílias! Estive a ver no mapa, vamos á Forks Company. A loja de mobílias mais conhecida de Forks, talvez por ser a unica – sorriu.

Corei um pouquinho, a minha casa comparada com a dela era um horror...

- Ah! E depois vamos almoçar a minha casa, e vamos sair á noite com os meus irmãos. - acrescentou

- Mas ... e Charlie?

- Nao te preocupes, está tudo tratado. Vais dormir a minha casa. Mas agora ... BANHO! - ordenou.

Assenti com a cabeça e fui até á casa-de-banho.

Foi um longo e bom banho, estava mesmo a precisar de água quente. Só saí tão cedo porque sabia que Alice estava lá for a á espera.

- Demorei muito tempo? - perguntei enquanto estava a abrir a porta, mas quando a abri totalmente dei um salto para trás com o susto. A minha cama estava coberta de roupas que não eram minhas, vernizes que nao eram meus e maquilhagem, _muita_ maquilhagem. Alice estava no canto do quarto a conter o riso – O que é isto, Alice?!

- Nao, eu estava entretida – disse e de seguida começou a rir-se – em relação á segunda pergunta, depois percebes, agora veste isto.

Ela veio até ao pé de mim e esticou a sua mão que tinha uns shorts de ganga, e uma t-shirt bastante decotada. Decotada demais para mim.

- NEM PENSES, ALICE! NEM P-E-N-S-E-S – disse-lhe, soletrando a ultima palavra para ela perceber bem.

- Bella – disse impacientemente – vais ficar um espanto! E além disso sabes que vais acabar por vestir, então, por favor, não te faças de dificil.

Respirei fundo. Não podia custar assim tanto fazer-lhe a vontade, alem disso a sua voz era determinada, eu nao tinha hipotese. Peguei na roupa e vesti-a rapidamente, dirigi-me a um espelho, com Alice atrás de mim. Tinha de admitir que nao me ficava nada mal. Desci e fui fazer o meu pequeno-almoço, Alice já tinha tomado, quando acabei de o tomar, peguei nas chaves e fui com Alice até á loja das mobílias. Á hora de almoço já estavamos estouradas e o meu cartão de crédito tambem entao decidimos ir almoçar a casa de Alice.

- A tua familia? Não vem almoçar? - perguntei ao notar a sua casa silenciosa, como estava no dia anterior.

- Duvido muito ... Carlisle e Esme estão a trabalhar, Emmett deve ir almoçar com Rosalie e Edward tem lições de piano até tarde.

- Ah... gostava de os conhecer.

- Vais conhecer – sorriu-me. Eles gostam imenso de ti.

- Mas nem me conhecem – disse-lhe confusa

- Mas eu já falei muito de ti.

Corei. Fomos até á cozinha e preparamos o almoço, uma massa com cogumelos. Depois de almoçarmos e lavar-mos os pratos fomos até ao quarto de Alice, e ela trouxe-me uma moldura, para eu ver.

- Esta é toda a minha familia. Este loiro é o meu pai Carlisle.

Oww, ele era lindo com todas as letras. Eu já era fã dele! Mas tão novo e já com 3 filhos? Adolescentes? Deve ter começado tarde, deve. Bella (?), por amor de deus, controla os pensamentos!

- É muito jovem – respondi

- Mas muito experiente, ele é médico. Esta ao seu lado é a minha mãe, Esme, é decoradora de interiores.

A mãe dela tambem era bastante jovem, e muito bonita, pra não variar.

- O maior de todos é Emmett, o meu irmão mais velho, ele pode parecer assustador, mas não o é. De todo! - continuou – A loira ao seu lado é Rosalie, a namorada, o loiro ao seu já conheces é Jasper, e o meu irmão do meio é o de cabelo castanho avermelhado, chama-se Edward.

Os meus olhos estavam presos á figura do irmão do meio de Alice, ele era lindo, não, lindo não chega. Ele devia ser ... não encontro nenhuma palavra adequada. O seu corpo fazia-me fantasiar de como seria passar as maos pelo seu abdomen, descer, beijá-lo em ...

- Bella? - era a voz delicada de Alice.

- Ah-ah? - perguntei ainda atordoada.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, estava apenas distraída – procurei rapidamente outro assunto – er...o que vamos fazer agora?

- Arranjar-nos para logo á noite claro! - respondeu.

- Mas, Alice, tu deixaste as tuas coisas em minha casa. - relembrei-a

- Não sejas parva! Aquilo é teu, oferta minha. Nem penses em recusar. Agora senta-te que vou tratar-te do cabelo. - disse enquanto me sentou numa cadeira em frente a um espelho.

Ela devia ser doida! Deve ter gasto imenso dinheiro naquilo. Mas eu não podia recusar ia ferir os seus sentimentos, portanto ia ficar com elas em minha casa e deixava-a usar sempre que necessário, e tambem lhe retribuíria mal tivesse oportunidade.

Enquanto ela me maquilhava eu divertia-me a apertar e desapertar botoes de uma camisola que tinha nas maos. Quando ela finalmente passou para o cabelo eu decidi passar á acção e começar com as perguntas.

- Alice?

- Sim? Queimei-te? Disse tocando-me levemente na cabeça

- Não. Quem vem connosco, logo á noite?

- Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Edward – respondeu desinteressada

- E a namorada de Edward?

Perguntei tentando nao ser obvia. Ela ia chamar-me louca, se soubesse que tinha fantasias com o seu irmao e nem o conhecia.

- Edward nao tem namorada. Ele é demasiado certinho, o mais certinho de nós todos. E além disso ele nunca se interessou_ realmente_ por alguem.

Ele era certinho. Eu gostava d um bom desafio (ou nao), mas nao custava_** nada **_tentar.

- Ah.

- Não te preocupes – tentou acalmar-me – Eles vão adorar-te.

Senti-me culpada por ela ter percebido mal. Se eu lhe pudesse contar ...

- Espero bem que sim – suspirei. Esta parte era meia verdade, eu esperava que pelo menos _**um**_ dos membros gostasse de mim.

Quando ela acabou de me esticar o cabelo entreteu-se a encaracolar-me as pontas. O resultado estava optimo. A tarde já tinha passado, já estava a anoitecer.

- Estás ... - admirou-me – linda. Mais um ...pequeno... retoque e estás perfeita.

Fiquei com medo do "pequeno detalhe" mas mantive-me calada.

Aqui está - disse segurando um vestido na sua mão direita e umas botas pretas na sua mão esquerda.

O vestido era lindo, devia ficar um pouco acima dos joelhos, era preto brilhante e bastante decotado. As botas tinham um salto enorme, e eu apostava que ficavam lindas com o vestido, eram do género que eu sempre desejara usar, mas era demasiado desastrada para isso, se mesmo descalça eu caía, quanto mais com aquele salto alto.

- Alice, o vestido é lindo! As botas tambem ... quem me dera poder usa-las, mas ...

- Mas nada, Bella!

- Eu vou cair na primeira oportunidade – confessei.

- Não vais não, porque eu vou estar sempre ao teu lado.

Ela percebeu a insegurança no meu rosto.

- Confia em mim, nao vais cair.

Assenti com a cabeça e ela dirigiu-se á casa-de-banho – Volto já, e quero ver-te pronta.

Vesti o vestido que ela me deu e de seguida calçei as botas. Quando me tentei levantar da cadeira perdi o equilibrio e caí para cima da cadeira de novo. Estava a começar bem.

- E voilá – disse ela, saindo da casa-de-banho – estou pronta.

Alice estava um estouro, o seu vestido era um pouco mais comprido que o meu, e azul claro. Os seus cabelos estavam esticados, mas não apontavam para todas as direcções como era normal, e tinham um gancho brilhante a impedi-los de lhe taparem a cara. Os seus sapatos de salto alto eram brancos. Ela tinha mesmo conseguido arranjar-se tão rapidamente?

- Estás linda – repeti as suas palavras.

- Tu nao estás nada atrás, nada mesmo. - disse sorrindo – Anda ver.

Ela agarrou-me e puxou-me para fora do quarto, levando-me para outro enorme, e com um grande piano no fundo.

- Poque é que viemos para aqui? - peguntei baralhada.

- Porque o quarto de Edward tem o maior espelho da casa, e assim podes ver todos os promenores – respondeu enquanto me levava em direcção um grande espelho em frente ao piano, dando a visibilidade de todo o quarto.

O QUE?! Aonde é que eu estava?! No quarto de Edward?! Podia eu estar no paraíso? Eu estava no sitio onde ele dormia, onde ele tinha a sua privacidade. Será que era muito mau se eu fosse espreitar o seu armário? Se eu leva-se uma camisa sua. Imaginei-me deitada na sua cama, á espera que ele voltasse para o seu quarto, e quando ele chegasse...

- Bella? - interrompeu-me novamente Alice.

- Eu estou bem – apressei-me a responder.

Ela apontou para o grande espelho.

- OLHA! - ordenou.

Tinha de admitir, eu nao estava _nada_ mal. O vestido ajustava-se perfeitamente as minhas curvas, e como era justo realçava os meus seios, dando a impressão de que tinham o dobro do tamanho. A maquilhagem era simples e linda. E as botas davam-me um ar sexy. Alice tinha feito um super trabalho.

- Uau ! - disse uma voz masculina bastante melodiosa.

Alice virou-se e sorriu.

* * *

Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem.

De quem será aquela voz masculina melodiosa? hum ... dificl :p

O proximo promete, já está metade escrito ;)

Desculpem a demora, demorou mais do que eu estava á espera.

No primeiro capítulo esqueci-me de dizer que esta fanfic é dedicada á minha grande amiga Dan, porque ela me ajuda a escreve-la, e á minha melhor amiga.

E agora, a resposta ás review's:

**Katy & Izzy:** Well, obrigada. Espero que gostes deste tambem, amiga :D

**Blackforever: **Ainda bem que gostaste, espero que gostes ainda mais deste. Obrigada pela review . :P

**Dan:** Obrigada pelos conselhos, querida. Obrigada _mesmo._ Vai começar a haver Edward a partir do proximo. Espero que gostes ;) adoro-te

**Moory**: Obrigada, espero que continue a gostar :D

**Mariie Swan**: Espero que goste deste tambem xD

**Nath Tsubasa Evans:** É verdade a amizade imediata entre Alice e Bella é fascinante. Eu sempre achei que isso iria acontecer se ambas fossem humanas portanto :P Obrigada pela review, espero que continue a gostar.

Obrigada a todas pela review, fico muito contente que estejam a gostar, continuem a comentar :D


End file.
